1. Field
The invention is in the field of clamping devices for attaching earth working tools to draft frames of agricultural implements used in the plowing, cultivating, or other working of crop farm land.
2. State of the Art
Devices of the type concerned are common. One type, particularly adapted for so-called "chisel plow", is particularly susceptible to lateral displacement of the plowshare shanks and to wear of attachment clamping members by reason of the normal resistance of the ground and especially of unyielding obstructions, such as large stones, to the plowshares carried at the ends of downwardly and forwardly curved working portions of the respective shank members that penetrate deeply into the soil. Forward portions of the shank members are substantially horizontal in their attachment to the draft frame of the plow. Efforts have been made to minimize such lateral displacement and wear, but considerable room has been left for improvement.